pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Template:Type This is the Type template after I worked on it, and this is how it works. I don't think it's all that good, but I wanted to try and see what I could do. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 22:09, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find some images. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 18:49, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Found some images. How does this work? I'll move the coding over once I get consent. [[User:Shadowdemon137|'Lord of Shadows']] [[User talk:Shadowdemon137|'Words mean nothing!']] 19:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing Policys? Does this wiki have any requirements regarding edits? WaterKirby1994 23:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i am reporting this user for swearing. also note i am specialbeamkamehameha. i admit i am ban evading but i want to discuss my ban and see no other way. here is the user http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Slayingmonstersisagame heres a screen shot sorry for all the troubles i've caused i just want to be a productive member Thanks i usually make good edits & is there a trainer template? WaterKirby1994 23:58, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Areas should include info on the Pokemon that trainers use such as their species & level. What kinds of templates will allow me to include this info? WaterKirby1994 00:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks & i'm not entirely sure how to use templates. WaterKirby1994 22:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy should Pyrite Colosseum & Pyrite Warehouse be separate articles from Pyrite Town? Or should i make them different sections in Pyrite Town? WaterKirby1994 23:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Should Pheanic Stadium be included in the Pheanic City article? WaterKirby1994 23:37, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks i will be sure to do that! Also i like the new look! WaterKirby1994 23:34, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Crimsonavy should i add the chronological number for Season 1 episodes in the episodes themselves or should i just add a note at the bottom of the episode guide? WaterKirby1994 22:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy the progress i made to the Phenac City page was lost due to a login glitch, & i'm not going to edit it again until i figure out how to use templates. WaterKirby1994 23:59, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Crimsonnavy the upcoming webinar might be able to teach me how to use templates. Until then i will provide info for other locations. WaterKirby1994 01:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crimsonnavy should i make pages for the Special Episodes? Anyway can you help me learn how to use the trainer templates, because i can't attend the webinar? WaterKirby1994 23:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) about me... okay i will admit i did get a little mad... i blew my lid and let him have it... you can do what you want with the situation. kick, ban or whatever... i blew my cool... thats it, and thats what it was. from here on out imma leave people like that to you guys. [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 00:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) chat ban okay i understand. and agree with your actions entirely. thankyou for telling me in advance how long i am abanned for. [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 06:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) hi hi. some wiki contribitor dude kepps making rndom new pages like timz and speech. are they nessesary? Nalupie 20:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Taken care of. hi im new here. I just wanted to ask u if fanon pics are allowed in this wiki? thankz. Ultimate Vegito 13 02:17, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Crimson you got to unblock JasonL! Why? Because he had enough and wants to go back! Tell you what if you unblock jason I'll tell him not to add stuff. What do you say?Boybingo 19:28, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity While I've been not around the past few months, I'm claiming my inactivity now. Before it was mainly getting work done for school, NaNoWriMo, the horrible snow storm, and holiday times. This time it's explained on my userpage. Just wanted to let you know, I've marked myself as inactive on the administrator page. Will you send my congratulations to Wattz when he gets promoted? Thanks. And I shall hopefully be back before summer. – Jäzz '' 02:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's all okay, get everything back in order and come back when you're ready, I will pass on your congratulations to Wattz when he gets rollback if you are not here. 22:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) True... But, since no one's been able to prove what it's real name is, I find that name to be fitting for a Pokemon like that. Besides, I think that Kanghan is a better name than "Baby Kangaskhan". Wouldn't you agree? Michael the Fox: I'm all for Rainbow Dash and Sonic! :) 18:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) P.s How can I make my Userpage like yours? Can you tell me how? Please? Recent Contributions I appreciate the recent contributions to the wiki, even though you're ranked higher than me, but if you want to be more usefull, please fill in the blanks on the wiki, I.e. get info on anything that has none that isn't from Bulbapedia. Make it up if you have too. Let's make this complete, for H-star's sake. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Then why not just get rid of the Episodes category and just put in Anime Episodes. It'll be a disappointment for those who want to earn Category badges but No one but me has earned the most of those. I'm probably also gonna be the only one who has the 200-days badge. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but you have more Lucky Badges than I do. And I suppose that'll work. So from now on it's Anime Stubs, Article Stubs, Episodes, Original, Johto Episodes, Season 4, etc. for the remainder I have to do. That and Best, Black (Which I created), and Season 14 for new BW episodes. You'll see what I mean when I type up tomorrow's JE episode. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Best Wishes is the Japanese version of the show and Black and White is the American version. Getting rid of seasons might be a good idea, but we should just keep it for the season listings. To tell the truth, I'm the only one who has colllected many category badges this way, but I'll stop if that'll make you happy. Anyway, I'll have to do the following episode articles starting Sunday, January 22: #Sunday: JE086 #Monday: JE094 (Morning) #Monday: JE087 (Evening) #Tuesday: JE096 (Morning) #Tuesday: JE088 (Evening) #Wednesday: JE089 #Thursday: BW066 (Morning) #Thursday: JE090 (Evening) #Friday: JE091 (Morning) #Friday: JE092 (Evening) #Saturday: JE093 All the episode articles for season 4 are nearly complete and I figure why not connect the bridge to season 5 as well. HStar may not aapprove of this but with eight more season 4 articles to go I hope she won't mind. Try not to get too many badges, it took me a while to catch up to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Saw the video I saw the video and I'm a little insulted seeing as how I wasn't mentioned in it, so I may as well tell you about my contributions: I helped create a majority of the episode articles, got pics and created character galleries for most of the voice actor articles, tweaked a few spelling errors too. I'm also on Winx Wikia and I do a little work on the Aselia Wikia. I tweak episode and am currently updating season 4 articles with american air dates and on the Aselia Wiki I upload data for items and monsters from "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World". My profile shows when I joined. Hope this helps. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you wanted your info in the video, you should've put your info on Forum:2011 Video a while back. — Wattz2000 17:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Not copying It's not copying. They said that pics there may be used by other projects and this qualifies as "other projects". Besides, Bulbapedia hasn't gotten any info on TR vs. TP so their articles are 2 episodes ahead after BW022. Besides, they don't have any info on the head of security from JE083 so we should. Voice actor info on some characters isn't accurate. And isn't it a little early to be putting up season 8 articles, and season 13 articles too? Sorry if I'm venting on you It's just so much is changing here. And you should've saved your episode editing energy for tomorrow. We might not have anything left to do for the week. I reposted that image you got rid of and I renamed it BW065(2). And besides where... Wait, I got it! You got a color printer and scanner? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That would be my idea. We go to a video site, like Justdubs.net since they have megavideo videos of every pokemon episode up to BW023. Click on the video which will take us to a site like this: http://www.megavideo.com/?v=98QAYI0K You can watch and stop the video at any time, print off the video pic you currently have via Print Full Screen (Landscape Setting), Scan it, name it and then post it. That's my idea. How do you think I got that pic of Ash's mom without her scrunchie, or those pics of Latoya? Give it some thought, then get back to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That shouldn't be. I can access it. Here: #Go to justdubs.net #Look for Pokemon. #Look up any episode you want. #Click the outside of the red button on the video player. #Click the red button #Click the green button (Note: Megavideo finished an upgrade so the episode won't play right away so be patient) #Look for a moment you want. #Pause #Print full screen #Scan #Tweak so only the pic is seen. #upload. This method worked for me. Can't see why it won't for you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) All the sites work on my end. I don't know why they won't for yours. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That could be. You use Internet explorer or do you use something else. BTW, I strive to make this wiki the most Accurate. I watched a bit of "A Crowning Achievement" and found out Alice Telesu wasn't voiced by Amy Birnbaum, but actually Tara Sands. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That might be a problem. Well, I'll try to find the best darn pics I can get for articles, starting with each of the Kimono Girls. I'll get pics of them, individually, in their Kimonos and each of them, again individually, in their street clothes and without their pokemon, with the exception of Sakura of course. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC) So it's working again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's good. How close are you to another days badge, even though it's not important to you. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) 123 in a row for me and it is 124 just recently. I'll try to get everything done. Provided I still have color ink for the printer, but the articles are on their way. Rest assured this will be the best, and most accurate, wiki there is. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) So Crimson, where are you getting your pics? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:39, January 18, 2012 (UTC) That's a relief. I can at least try to do better. On Sunday for sure. Rumble Template + Affiliation Hey there! I've been working around for a Rumble template on my Rumble Sandbox, and I would like to know if there's anything that needs to be added or changed (feel free to edit it). Also, I was wondering if you'd like an affiliation with Bomberman Wiki. I'll be asking around in the forums for a community decision, but I just wanted to know if the wiki is open for an affiliate or not. Thanks! Chat lets go to chat i have some questions about editing oishij123 Not again! First Cinnamon now Jirachi. Now where are we going to find an Episode Synopsis writer who can write fully detailed episode synopses and leave no detail unnoticed? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:30, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I have to test them first. See the degree of quality they can bring, without copying from Bulbapedia, then I annoint them the title. I have someone already in mind if they can deliver. I'm just waiting for the result. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:26, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Pokepower i want to be a member please message me the requirements Oishij123 17:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC)oishij[[User:Oishij123|Oishij123 17:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC)]] january17th 10:pm (UTC) ok.....thank you.....at first i didnt know how to do it and i was afraid of messing the page up some how but thank you showing me though :D chat I feel like chatting with someone on chat, but no one seems to be responding.1966batfan 23:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Staff hi-light update Hi, Crimson! The header says it all, I'm just informing you we should update the Site CSS to include/exclude various that aren't yet/no longer hi-lighted. Of course, you don't have to do all of them, just the ones you feel right. Anyway, take your time on it or whatevs'. — Wattz2000 03:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Updated (also VSTF). I might have missed one though. ::Thanks, Bermuda. — Wattz2000 12:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) chat and sopa/pipa hey crims i cant accees the chat what the hell is sopa /pipa please message me if you have got time Oishij123 12:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC)oishij123Oishij123 12:52, January 18, 2012 (UTC) thanks for your reply :I think this is an issue with Special:Chat itself. Chat's been very glitchy and buggy since it's first week in release. Could be that Wikia's doing it under some SOPA/PIPA protest, or maybe, It's a conspiracy. — Wattz2000 12:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) No on SOPA I may not know about politics but you can count me in. i'mm vote NO on SOPA. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Pounce I just got a Pounce Badge. Also, the way you put in episode articles is a bit wrong. Try doing what I do: 1. Go to the episode guide and put square brackets around the code of the episode you want to upload. 2 Go to the article of that season and upload both a pic of the episode and put the square brackets on the code of the article. 3. Upload the article itself. Usually it takes minutes to do so, but I think ahead, and pre-make the articles with the info in the templates. like so: Synopsis After a long and aruous journey, Ash and co. finally arrive at Olivine City where Ash hopes to get his next Gym Battle. He meets the local Gym Leader, a girl by the name of Jasmine. The Battle begins with her Onix against Ash's Totodile. Despite the type advantage Totodile's Water Gun has no effect on Onix and was defeated. Pikachu was next but just as the battle began, another girl stops annd cancels te battle. This girl is the real Jasmine and she reveals the "Jasmine" that Ash was battling was Janina, her apprentice. Jasmine asked Janina to see her in her office. Jasmine has a stern talking to with Janina about what she did and as punishment Janina had to spend time away from the Gym. Jasmine then apologized for Janina's behavior and declined Ash's request for a Gym Battle. Why won't Jasmine battle? And is Janina no longer Jasmine's apprentice? Debuts '''Human Characters' *Janina *Jasmine *Myron Trivia *The Battle Tower, which was introduced in Pokémon Crystal, makes it's debut in this anime and was included in the games since then. Quotes *"I'm Jasmine, the leader of the Olivine City Gym. They call me the Battling Beauty." Janina pretending to be Jasmine. *Ash: "What's goin' on? We're tryin' to fight an important battle here!" Jasmine: "A Gym Battle must be fought with the leader of the Gym." Ash: "Right! That's exactly what I'm doin'!" Jasmine: "No you're not. I'm Jasmine." Ash: "Huh?" Jasmine: "This young girl is one of my apprentices here and should certainly know better." Ash: "WHAT?!" *"Ok, You need to spend some time alone with your Pokémon, away from the gym. Maybe then you'll begin to understand them better." Jasmine *"I'm very sorry, but as long as little Sparkle is not felling well I can't make a promise." Jasmine explaining why she can't battle. *Jasmine: "Thank you so much Janina." Janina: "You're welcome Miss Jasmine." Jasmine: "You and your Onix worked so beautifully together. You're finally learning how to communicate with your Onix really well and I'm extremely proud of you." Janina: "But am I still expelled Miss Jasmine?" Jasmine: "Expelled? What are you talking about? I never said you were expelled." Janina: "Then I'm allowed to go back to the Gym?" Jasmine: "(giggles) Of course." Janina: "Oh thank you." Since this is a gym leader episode I'm thinking of putting up a pic of Jasmine trying to comfort Sparkle. And this is a rough draft, but it is different from the Bulbapedia version. On that you can agree on. Just wanted to give you a heads up, oh and I'm totaly against Sopa and Pipa cause that would be bad news. They could just shut down the internet all together. It'll be the end of civilization as we know it! Man. Sorry for being overdramatic. I see you're not censoring Ash's hat anymore, did we win the battle? Also this isn't the week we work on new episode articles anyway. Starting on the 22nd, we do. Ok? Ok. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:17, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Bot Work - Template talk Hi, Crimson. I was wondering if you could use your bot for something for me. I was looking through and came across a large sum of unmade Template talk: namespace pages. Since it's very unlikely these pages will ever "naturally" be made, I was thinking to bot-create them. So, I made a list on my test wiki of the pages to be made. I think it'd be best if they were simply made with the string saying "". Sound good? — Wattz2000 12:57, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Bot Requests I was thinking, since there are now two bots, we should create a Bot Tasks page so that bot requests don't fill up either of our talk pages and so that if one of us aren't online, the other could run their bot to take care of the task. – Jäzz '' 14:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds like a good idea. 20:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Plan B Well all the Mega sites are gone so we'll have to come up wth a Plan B. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:39, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Still works – ''Jäzz '' 11:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I meant a Plan B to get episode pictures so it doesn't look like we're leeching off Bulbapedia. : Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:15, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I managed to get some pics for the JLC articles and two MQ articles. And none of them were from Bulbapedia. : Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The skin I was told you made it, and because of that I will say nice job because it's awesome. :D 16:01, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Episode 38 I watched Episode 38, and since I didn't have a bad reaction to it should I get images and possibly quotes for it? – ''Jäzz '' 15:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, as long as you aren't drooling on the floor or something. 19:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Okies. And unless it decides to give me a bad reaction next time, I should be fine. – ''Jäzz '' 23:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) New background on the website i would like for you to change it because it pulls japanese people and it kinda stinks... im sorry... ijust don't like it. even thought i can tell that they have pokeballs on their attire... im sorry [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 18:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Message from BloodOnTheRocks Hi, um is it okay if I use some templates on the wikia, for my wikia? [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 21:03, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Is_it_oka_if_I_use_these_templates_for_my_wikia%3F [[User:BloodOnTheRocks|[[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place] Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 21:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC)] ::http://rollapedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat hey um can you go there please/ :::Hi, so um is it okay if I use those templates? I'll give credit too you [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 02:52, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I'm sorry for being pushy, um how should I have it say that it was orginall from the Pokemon wikia? and can ou help me also witht he templates? [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 03:00, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :like help with the type, and making some of the templates. [[user:BloodOnTheRocks|We Found love in a hopless place Degrassi Coming in 2012 T]] 03:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Message from Alexfist1236 are you the new founder? Message from Winxfan1 Congradulations on getting another Lucky Badge. Now I'm further behind than ever. Are you gonna add all the episodes in which Ash obtains a new Pokémon and/or Ash's Pokémon evolve? Well it is what Hstar and I agreed on, but on January 29th, no more episode articles, at least until the first Sunday of February. Gotta go. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:08, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well ok. Just don't add anymore on the week of the 29th. Meanwhile I'm stuck with my list/schedule of what episode articles to upload. : Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Background What im saying is that i don't like the nonabunga ambition thing. you don't have to change it or anything. im just stating my opinion. Message from Superfiremario12346 All I did was edit the N page once... User:Superfiremario12346 22:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Bulbapedia Please don't copy material from Bulbapedia, almost everything starting from info to pictures have been copied from Bulbapedia. Please don't do that without take Bulbapedia's permission. Thanks! Poke.geek 20:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Colors Don't know if this is just me, but, shouldn't the main page colors change to fit the theme of the wiki? -- 18:39, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. – ''Jäzz '' 23:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::How about #614696? 23:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Looks good to me. -- 00:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey um Im also gonna use the templates for my pokemon wikia too http://pokemonunovaregion.wikia.com/wiki/PokemonUnovaRegion_Wiki and you can sign up too, I also will give credit too. I get it. I'll remember this < pre > next time. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Message wall could we talk about the message wall? [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Forum:Message Wall – ''Jäzz '' 22:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Affliciates Pokeworld wiki this another good wiki about pokemon please affilites it .Pls send a reply.Oishij123 02:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC)oishij123 Oishij123 02:58, January 31, 2012 (UTC). why do you keep deleating my friends acticles and then blocking them? No More Champion Battles Episodes! Crimson, you have to do something about these newbies. They're posting articles about a Pokémon anime that doesn't even exist. And they put up info that's made up. Please do something about this. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Pokémon Champion Battles There is too a series of it, it was lunrched 4th March 2011 at 10am on cartoon network and now is showing on ITV 1. Valid page? Lewis is this page ---> Lewis a valid page or does it need to be deleted? Im just bringing it to your attention. best regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 16:22, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Reporting a user Kelly Gemma O'Neil has been proven of cussing in chat (i have pictures) is proven of vandalism and lying about the Lewis page. He said, "the series dont aire untll 10/02/12 so i cant give you any info." then told us to F off after we proved ourselves right and him wrong. Winxfan1 and Mr. Duelist were there with me to see this entire happening. Jäzzi was there but she was appearently still napping at the time of the battle, as she told me and has not told me anything yet since 19:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Best regards, [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 19:49, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Where are the tags? Where are the tags that allow you to switch from visual mode to source mode and back again? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:07, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Some pages have "complex coding" so it's not allowed. Basically, we should just disable it. – ''Jäzz '' 13:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Signature help Crimson, could you help me make my signature sleek? like yours? I would like for it to look like one button but really be two. Best Regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply']] 21:45, February 1, 2012 (UTC) change rule? hi crimson, Sol988. while i was separated from my laptop, something got me thinking about the age laws on the wikis. You see, why does our age limit have to be 13? if we lowered that age limit, maybe we could get more users.The equation goes like this: Age limit decreased= more users=more pages=more info= More succesful wiki! So yeah. message me with your answer and why and we'll see what we can do.(And ust so you know in case you're getting suspicious, i'm 14, by the way) Thanks for your time Sol988 :That law is a part of COPPA, and is also part of Wikia's ToU. If a wiki had a lowered "age limit" as you say, that'd be against the ToU and the wiki would most-likely be shut down due to legal issues. Also, even if the age limit would be lowered, that'd just mean more younger editors i.e. more editors that'd cause useless edits and unneeded traffic. — Wattz2000 01:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Need your help I need help on getting a newbie on the straight and Narrow. Her name's Rebecca Harper. and She's experimenting. I gave her a task and she won't follow it through. Do something about this. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:34, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing What do you surggest i do then??? Rebecca Harper 16:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature help Sorry I couldn't get on chat. I had to go to band. If i could tell you how I would like the button on here that would be helpful because I have to go somewhere again tonight. Anyways i want the button to look like one button kind-of like yours. except it will have Slaying for my homepage and Monsters for my reply. For color I guess you could do like a light blue for the slaying half. and for the Monsters part you could put a yellowy color. Best Regards [[:User:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Slaying']] [[:User talk:Slayingmonstersisagame|'Reply''']] 21:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Need your approval. Excuse me. I told User:Slayingmonstersisagame he could write up episode plots for one of his favorite episodes. I know he's a Flannery fan so this would be perfect. This is what he wrote: Ash and his friends find lavaridge. After may exlaims that the bun she is eating she feeds pikachu a hot bun. they spot people getting sandbaths. and the entire crew wants to get one. but ash won't let them. He says that his gym battle comes first. May is extremely upset. Team rocket is defeated and disgruntled looking. After much whining and complaining they get sidetracked at the hot springs because of Jessi (red burgandy hair). the cat says that they have more important stuff to do. Ash and his friends go to the gym and decide that their is no-one their but then flannery comes running back and forth across the screen Screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Brock then makes Mudkip use Water Gun on her. Flannery then throws off her green cape/jacket, and exlaims, "Thank-you!" Brock then has his heart eyes moment, then Max grabs Brock by the ear and begins draggin him away saying, "Mudkip should have used water gun on you..." Ash and May then ask how Flannery's cloths caught on fire. Flannery explains that she was training with her pokemon Meg and Mag. and she says that they were all training together when their move Flamethrower caught her on fire. Flannery asks Ash and his freinds what they are doing here. Ash replies, "Were here for a gym battle." Flannery then gets extremely excited. and says A challenger finally. Flannery, Ash, Meg, Max, and Brock all introduce eachother. Flannery tries begins the battle outside of the Gym area by sending out Toarkol. Max then yells for them all to stop and brings to mind that all Gym Battles are fought on an official feild. Then when they go inside to the battlefeild, they find that it is trashed. Flannery explains that her last challenger liked to use the move Dig alot. Then Ash and his friends find that Flannery has only been a gym leader for three days. They all begin to clean the gym. Then somewhere off in the mountains Team Rocket is seen spying on the gym and are planning to steal the Toarkol Old man Moor overhears them. and decides to go back to the gym. they begin to look for the badges. and her grandfather spies on her on then comes to help in a disguse then they all get supsicious as her grandfather runs off. they all go back to work on the gym grounds,, then they realize that they need a judge. and her grandfather comes to be disguised as a judge and then he is almost caught again. and the judge begins acting weird. then team rocket comes to try and be gym maintence. and they say when pokemon damage happens to a feild. and they begin to help then there is a flash seen where they all try figure out who the two are and the judge. and then they steal the torkal and then the judge grandfather catches them. and then they seviper leaves a smoke omb then the judge and other poketrainers run after team rocket. then the judge/moor throws out typhlosion to battle team rockets seviper and cacturn. it turns into an epic battle when Flannery jumps in. while may and little kid crawl to get torkal. then meowth tries to get may and max. but Flannery saves them. Then they all talk about how Old Man Moor needs to leave Flannery better prepared for her gym battles. Is there anything you'd like to fix or add to this? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice. Slay may hate me but that's how editing goes. Looks original. I'll post it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hio! TNTV 02:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Travnt22 hey could you please tell me how to make my chat better like on here?Blaze7tyler 01:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler Overhaul I was kinda wondering if you could give mu Profile page a tune-up. Thanks if you say yes. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:33, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... Make it like Hstar's. How long will it take? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:26, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Boarders. Make them green. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I like it. Just add a Userbox and we're good. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I got your message thanks for telling me i'll try. Reporting a user Crimson when you get on. You need to talk to a certain user. I have already messaged them. But I want to be in the clear on this. The user is Finisterboy his talk page. Here is what he has done. He keeps renaming pages, with names like Larvitar (anime) instead of leaving it Ash's Larvitar. I have changed back the names. 17:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for the hello! Re: Categories All right, all right. I just got another Categories badge anyway so I'll stop adding the Excess categories for the next few episode articles I have to do. It may take longer to get the 5,000 Categories badge, but if you say so I'll stop. Besides, I get rid of those Categories after I make them. But if you insist like I said, I'll stop. BTW, who will you vote for for PokePower and what do you think of the new episode pics for the articles. I figured since we don't want to be a Bulbapedia Copycat I figured we should change the episode pics to make them different from Bulbapedia, which is why I got different pics for season 5 save for one. JE095. Anyway, sorry for that. I'll just add Episodes, Johto Episodes, Master Quest and those that automatically are added. But you do have to admit, Categories badges are the easiest to get when making new articles. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:45, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing. Just leave it to me. Next week is the Boufallant episode. BTW, where did you get that pic for BW068? Maybe you can find one of Skyla. I also improved Ash's article a bit. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rename? Crimson do you think this picture should be renamed? because no-one is ever going to find that under that name. 14:24, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. 17:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Complaint Hello, I don't think it's fair that you only let users with 25 edits chat, it's mean and you have no right to tell them what they can and can't do. It's the one...the only...ROGER6881! 17:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm ready. All right. I got the requirements necessary for Pokepower application. And congrats on getting another Lucky Badge. It was nice to be #1 on the leaderboard again after so long. Even if it was for only a short while. Will you llook over my application for Pokepower. Also, for the episode guides I fixed a huge numbering error from the last two episodes of season 10 onward. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) All right. Thank you for taking this time to consider my application. BTW, I modified my signature. It may look the same but try clicking on "I'm the ultimate fan of Winx Club". Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:14, February 8, 2012 (UTC) User report Mr.Rayquaza has cussed in chat after being asked to leave because he did not meet the edit requirement. 22:20, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat is acting really glitchy... When I join it doesn't load my name in the top right. 00:56, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind it started working. 01:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Twas a Wikia side thing. – ''Jäzz '' 19:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oishij plz come to chat i am back after two months. Sorry Im so sorry please forgive me Animaltamer7 14:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 14:55, February 10, 2012 (UTC) trollers in the chatKingdra17 19:06, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 idk, but they are in there without 25 edits, just wait youll be able to get in there trust meKingdra17 19:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17 and they are making fun of you saying you cant get them.Kingdra17 19:17, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Kingdra17